Smiles and Tears
by QuietLonelyDreamer
Summary: After a horrible date with Sonic T. Hedgehog Amy drives home with a heavy heart. Wanting to clear her head Amy runs away; years later her and her friends are reunited, but there's something off about her. What is she hiding? Why is she so quiet when they ask what heppened all those years? Who's the little girl by Amy's side? Will I ever shut up? Nope. Shadamy or Sonamy? OR AmyOC?
1. All over

**Hiya there!**

**How everybody doing today?! Great? if not great turn that frown upside down and smile a bit! **

**Okay**** so this story is and adopted story, my friend sadly can no longer do her story but she didn't want to let her fans down so she threw this in my lap. .**

**I really hope ya like! Review and Stuff!**

**Ladies**** and Gentlemen I present to you, Smiles and Tears~!**

* * *

(? P.O.V)

I'm so happy! I can't believe this! Sonic finally asked me out! I just can't wait! He's taking me to a fancy restaurant and everything! Oh you probably wonder who this is, my name is Amy Rose, I'm 16 and I spend my time crime fighting and chasing after my favorite blue hero! Who?! Sonic the hedgehog of course! After years of claiming my love for him he's finally realized that I'm his one and only!

(Normal P.O.V)

Walking over to her full length mirror Amy looked herself up and down; she wore a red dress with one strap going over her left shoulder and it ended at her knees, on her feet were a pair of peep toe black high heels with straps on her ankles and a big black flower on the side of the strap. Her hair was in a cute side bun, her make up was light; a little mascara, smoky eyeshadow, pink blush and a dab of pink lip gloss. (Rouge had helped her out) Picking up her phone, purse etc. she walked out the her car.

(A bit later)

Minutes later she arrived at very fancy looking restaurant 'Gold Greece'. Stepping out of the car she walked inside, "HI! How can I help you?!" A preppy high pitchy voice came. Looking ahead she saw a pretty blue bird with bright purple eyes wearing a waitress out fit. "Oh, Hi, I'm here with a friend, you may know him, Sonic the hedgehog?" Amy questioned.

"OH! Right this way!" She giggled running off to a different direction. Following her, Amy had a strange feeling in her gut the feeling of something bad was about to happen. The feeling quickly vanished when she saw her blue hero sitting there with a bored expression on his face. Letting out a careful sigh she walked up to Sonic who seemed to be watching something behind her. "Hiya Sonic!" Amy giggled grabbing the male hedgehog attention. "Hello Amy" Was all that was said before her continued to look at something behind her.

Sitting down Amy started looking trough the menu, but her mind was not on food it was on Sonic. "Sonic?" Amy questioned "What?" Sonic snapped back at her. Amy's eye widened as she shut her mouth, Sonic was being a real jerk! Letting out a shaky sigh she tried to start a conversation again "So-" "Hey, My names Oliver what can I get for you?" A cute male waiter interrupted the poor pink hedgehog. "I'll have the steak medium well done." Sonic stated handing the waiter his menu. "And what would the lovely lady like?" The waiter asked making Amy turn as red as Knuckles. "I'll have the Chicken Alfredo, Please" Amy said handing him her menu.

Winking at her the male walked off. Turning her head to face Sonic she saw once again her wasn't looking at her, yet something behind her. Anger soon took over. What was he looking at?! What was so important?! Turning her head she looked; over in a side booth were two people.

Sally Acorn and Monkey Khan; suddenly everything clicked together. Sally Acorn had recently broken up with Sonic for another guy. Sonic didn't ask her here for a date is was all a cover up so her could spy on them! Anger filled the female teenage hedgehog as she cursed under her breath.

Standing up her chair had made a screeching noise catching the attention of the male in font of her. "Where ya going Ames?" Sonic asked nervously, Amy response was a bone chilling glare that would even make Shadow the hedgehog afraid. "Bathroom" She whispered harshly before walking to the ladies room.

Letting out a hollow sigh Amy stared into the mirror. Wiping away tears that had seemed to begin as she made her journey to the bathroom. She had three options.

1. Continue the date as if nothing happened.

2. Go out there and make a big commotion that would probably end up with her crying.

3. Fake being sick and go home.

Letting out another sigh; the large heavy bathroom door opened reviling Sally Acorn herself. "Amy?" Her surprised voice asked as a wave of confusion passed over her face. "Hiya Sally..." Amy smiled, it wasn't Sally's fault, it was her own; she was always so naive and people used that against her.

"What are you doing here? Were you crying?" Sally's voice traced with worry for her female friend. "I'm fine Sally, I think..." Amy sighed looking back at the mirror. "Amy I know you better than that whats wrong?" Sally asked as she walked over to the pink female.

"It's nothing Sally REALLY" Amy stated emphasizing on the 'really'. A few minutes of silence went by before Amy spoke again. "You know her really misses you right?" The brown chipmunk squirrel hybrid looked confuse at the pink female.

"Sonic" At the name of her ex boyfriend a small frown made its way to Sally's face. "In fact he misses you SO much that he asked me on a date which turned out to be just a way for him to spy on you." Amy finally broke; tears made there way to her beautiful green eyes as she broke down crying. "Oh! Amy?! I'm SO Sorry! I never meant for anything like this to happen" Sally cried watching her pink companion cry.

Bringing the sakura hedgehog into a comforting hug. Wiping away her tears Amy took a step away from the brown chipmunk squirrel hybrid. "Well I really should get going!" Amy giggled; Sally's face turned from pity to surprised. How had Amy Rose changed her mood so quickly? She seemed like a whole nother person. "Amy are you sure your okay?" Sally's voice was dripping with worry.

"Peachy!" Amy giggled giving Sally her best fake smile; while inside she was screaming and crying. Oh how she wanted Eggman to kidnap her right about now. Both girls walk out of the bathroom Sally's worried face never changed. "Amy..I'm really sorry about all of this, If i knew he was going to do this I-" "Sally It's fine" Amy stated placing another fake smile on her face.

Both girls made their way over to the table where Amy was dinning with Sonic. "S-Sally?" Sonic voice stumbled; nervously his hand rubbed his neck. "Sonic." Sally glared at her ex boyfriend. "If you guys don't mind I think I'll be heading home..." Amy stated her voice quivering. "Are you sure Amy?" Sally's head turned to the sakura hedgehog.

"Yea, I'm not feeling all that good" Amy then grabbed her purse pulling out her wallet putting a 20 on the table. "You want a ride home?" Sally asked. "Nah, my car is right up front" Amy smiled pulling her car keys out of her purse. "Okay, give me a call tomorrow, okay?" Sally asked sternly. "I'll try my best to remember!" Amy yelled as she walk out of 'Gold Greece'.

(Some time later)

Once home the sakura female let her emotions get the best of her. Closing her door; she slid down to the floor crying her little lonely heart out. After a while of crying her sadness turned into rage. Stomping down her hallway she came to her room; which was filled with Sonic the hedgehog merchandise. Growling she flicked on her light and ripped everything that reminded her of that bloody hedgehog.

After tearing up almost everything in her room she made her way to her closet. Stopping before her sliding white closet doors she busted them open pulling a large suitcase off the top shelf. Walking over to her bed with tears still heavy in her eyes; she began packing clothes and other important objects. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she wrote a note; she knew tomorrow her friends were suppose to come over and hang out so they would find the note and know. With a heavy heart she put the note on the kitchen counter and carried her large suitcase to her car. Starting up her car Amy drove away; making a promise to never come back.

* * *

**Hey, Hey, Hey! How ya guys like?!**

**Poor Amy :(**

**Dammit Sonic quite fucking shit up!**

***Le Sigh***

**Hoped ya like! New chappie with hopefully be soon! 3**


	2. The day after

**Hey! So i want to say sorry for the short chappie! but i should be posting one up very soon, I'll work on it after I post this chapter!**

**I hope ya like! and I wanted ya to know If you go to my Profile page thingy, I have a facebook page that you can go on and stuff! It will also show you what Amy's date night outfit looked like! And if ya wanna chat on there I will message ya back!**

**Well ladies and Gents! I, QuietLonleyDreamer give to you Chapter 2!**

* * *

"I can't wait to see Amy!" A sweet cream colored rabbit giggled as friends of the kind Amy Rose made their way to her home. "I really wanna know how to date went!" Rouge squealed using her dark purple bat wings to fly slightly off the ground. "I hope faker didn't screw up this time" Shadow grumbled. "Me too." Stated Silver with thoughts of Amy's previous outbursts when Sonic would hurt her feelings.

"Well if he did, we'll be by Amy's side to till she feels better" Blaze smiled as the group arrived at a red door with 'Rose' written in gold cursive. (Just so you know Shadow, Silver, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Rouge, and Knuckles are all there)

Cream's small hand came up to the red door as she knocked softly. Nothing. Knocking a little louder she still found so answer. Growling Knuckles took his large fist and knocked on the door; taking it off it hinges. "Knucklehead!" Rouge hissed as she walked inside. "What?!" Knuckles growled walking inside as well.

"Amy?" Tails called out for the sakura female. Nothing. "Rose?!" Shadow yelled into the empty house. "Maybe she's in her room?" Silver asked as the group but one headed to Amy's room; only to gasp in horror as her room was torn to shreds. Sonic T. Hedgehog posters were ripped to pieces while a Sonic doll laid on the floor missing it's head and much more.

"What did he do...?" Blaze whispered "Guys! I think I found something!" Shadow yelled from the kitchen. Racing into the kitchen Shadow showed everyone a not he had found on the kitchen counter. "W-What?!" Rouge yelled as tears streamed down her face. "S-She's gone?!" Cream whimpered as tears rolled out of her chocolate brown eyes. "Sonic!" Blaze yelled as she broke down in tears.

Comforting the sad females; the males gave each other looks. Sonic was going to get his ass handed to him on a silver plate.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the short chapter but the next one should be long-ish!**

**And I wanted to give a personal THANK YOU to everyone who reads my stories!**

**So- THANK YOU! ;)**

**Next chapter should be up maybe tonight or tomorrow! **


	3. Found her!

**Hey guys! OKay I am very sorry about not posting this up yesterday! I got kind busy on the weekends and for that I am very sorry!**

**I also wanted to respond a few comments I got so her we are -**

**werewolf lover99 - I would love to use your OCs sometime soon but I have to figure out when and where. Thank you very much for your support and everything! **

**silverstars - I am SOOOO happy that your so excited about this story! xXDevilXGirlXx says shes very sorry about canceling and everything! Your comment just made my day! Thank you for all of your support! I know how harsh school can be sometimes so I'll try my best to keep that chapters coming for you!**

** Thats all for now! I give you chapter 3!**

* * *

(6 Years later)

Years had past since the disappearance of his pink friend, Amy Rose. Shortly he had found out she ran away heartbroken; because of him. It was his fault; his friends wouldn't let him forget it for even a second. Yet he couldn't blame them; they were right; he always pushed her away and this time he pushed her to far. She broke; she ran.

Letting out a small sigh emerald green eyes watched the clouds; it's time like this he would think about her. Whenever he was alone she seemed to haunt his mind; oh how he missed her. Her little smiles, her eyes, how she'd get angry and use her heavy hammer to smash things to bits; he always wondered how she was able to hold up the hammer.

She seemed fine the last time he had seen her; which was on a date that he lied to her about. He already saw her room; and how he felt guilty. What was her life like now? Was she happier?

Was she in love with someone else? Was she still the same Amy Rose that chased him? No, of course not; he broke her heart.

A small sigh passed his soft lips as his thoughts of the young Amy Rose came to a stop when he heard the yell of his best friend; Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Jumping off the roof Sonic walked into the workshop of his best friend. "Hey Tails! What's up?!" Sonic questioned trying to shake the thoughts of a certain pink hedgehog. "...Were you thinking about her again?" Tails asked his friend; Tails had forgiven the blue hero understanding that Sonic never wanted to hurt Amy. "Yea..." Sonic muttered looking down at the floor; "We all miss her Sonic" Tails frowned.

"It's my fault" Sonic stated anger in his voice; "No it's not, you may have main reason, but there was something else I know it!" Tails stated trying his best to not get angry with the blue hedgehog. "But how do you know?! I mean Amy left because of me! I know this; you guys wont let me forget it!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic, everyone is just a little hurt that Amy left the way she did, I mean she didn't even say goodbye" Tails frowned not liking being yelled by his best friend.

"...Sorry buddy I didn't mean to yell at ya" Sonic said smiling weekly at the orange fox. "It's okay, bringing up Amy bring the worst out of everyone" Tails own face seemed to go off into his own world. "So, buddy whatcha' need me for?" Sonic asked trying to change the mood.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot, Rouge thinks she might have something on Amy!" the orange fox smiled. At the sound of something new found on Amy, Sonic's mood lightened up. "Well what are we waiting for?! Where do we meet?" "Everyone one will be here in a little while, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Tails smiled.

"Thanks buddy!" Sonic yelled making his way back up to the roof. Soon a few minutes passed by when Sonic finally saw and Older looking Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles. "Hey guys!" Sonic yelled jumping off the roof. "Hey Sonic" Silver smiled forgetting he was angry with the blue hero. "Silver!" Rouge hissed. "Oops..." Silver laughed nervously "Rouge, It's over with; holding a grudge wont make her come back" Blaze stated defending her boyfriend.

"Whatever" Rouge hissed walking away, "Don't mind her she's still a bit crabby" Knuckles chuckled. (Rimes xD). Soon the group of young adults made their way to Tails workshop. "Hey everyone!" Tails welcomed everyone. "Hi Tails!" Cream giggled walking over to the orange fox and kissing him on the cheek; making Tails turn a light shade of pink.

"Alright! Lets get down to business" Silver sated. "Where's Shads?" Sonic questioned. "He said he'd be here..." Blaze muttered as a bright flash of green appeared; reviling none other than Shadow T. Hedgehog. "I'm here, what do you got?" Shadow grumbled wanting to know Rough had found out on Amy. "Don't get your panties in a twist Mr. Doom and Gloom" Rouge growled.

"Guys this isn't the time to pick fights! Were trying to find Amy, right now that's all that matters." Tails yelled trying to break up the fight Shadow and Rouge were about to have. Huffing Shadow crossed his arms. "So Rouge, what DID you find?" Sonic asked dying to know what the bat had uncovered. "Well, I found Amy" She giggled walking over to Tails' large computer. "I 'borrowed' some files from GUN" Rouge sated pulling out a flash drive and plugging it into the computer.

"I found several reasons why we couldn't find her" Rouge frowned. "The first reason being she changed her name, just not the way we thought" Rouge pulled up an online file of Amy. "Her name is now 'Amelia de la Rouz'"

The picture of Amy was much different from the 16 year old girl they once knew; Her soft pink hair faded to a black; rolled down to her hips with a side bang covering her left eye. She had two piercings on her right ear, she had an hour glass figure that any women would kill for, she wore a white half shirt that showed her pierced belly button, over that she wore a black leather jacket; a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots; on her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. Looking back at her face a small frown showed it's self as her once jade green eyes seemed dull.

"She looks so..." Cream trailed off. "The other reason why we couldn't find her is because of where she went. There's this place called 'Tyran' where people who don't want to be found go." Rouge brought up a picture of a large city with two suns setting over it. "Wow that place is really cool looking" Silver awed.

"I wonder how she found it" Knuckles questioned. "That doesn't matter, we found her! Now lets go get her!" Sonic yelled ready to see the sakura hedgehog again. "What if she doesn't want to see us?" Blaze asked sadly. "Well, we'll just have to find out" Shadow stated. "Okay guys, pack your bags and meet back here in the morning" Tails stated as everyone started to leave. "I can't wait to see Amy!" Cream giggled.

Soon everyone had left; so it was just Sonic and Tails "This is great!" Tails yelled as he headed upstairs to pack. "Don't worry Ames, were coming for ya" Sonic smiled also heading upstairs to pack.

* * *

**OoO Things just got interesting!**

** Our little Amy is all grown up!**

**YAY! Chapter done and done! I will try and post the next chapter before this weekend! but we'll see.**

**and from those who have come over from xXDevilXGirlXx's story I thank you very much for taking your time to read this! **

**Luv you guys! Bia! **


	4. Little Bloom

**Yo! what's up my peeps!? Lol**

**Alrighty kiddos! Now first of all I want to once again give feed back to a few comments I have gotten, so here we are-**

**Project Shadow- First of all I want to say I luv your stories! and second of all I agree with what your saying, I have never seen a story like this change into a Shadamy, I think it would be kind of interesting! All tho I still need to think about it and what not, but whateves! I'll cross that road when I get to it!**

**Guess who- Thank you for the comment on my profile Image, and I know what your saying, people start stories and then they just get so busy and never finish them! Thank you for your support too! and I promise to finished this story!**

**AquaScribe- _You Are Awesome_, that is all.**

**Sonic155- I can tell you seem a bit skeptical about this, or maybe I'm reading you wrong?I don't know. But Thank you for your Support****!**

**And without further ado I give you chapter 4! or 5? no, 4! Right? Yea!**

* * *

Soft quiet giggles made their way trough out the quiet house; as two figures made their way down a long hallway. "Are you ready?" The older female figure giggled to small child figure; who nodded her small head. Continuing down that hallway both females stopped at a white door cracked open slightly. "Okay, remember the plan.." the older female giggled as they both walked over to the queen sized bed with a lump in it.

"3...2...1!" The older female figure yelled as both the figures jumped on the queen size bed. A loud groan came from the lump as the figures sat on it; the smaller one on the legs and the larger one stomach."Guyyyyssss..." The lump cried. "Morning sunshine!" The older figure smiled. "Five more minutes.." The lump muttered; turning over knocking both figures off. "Come on Ames! It's morning!" The female yelled opening the curtains. "Wwre hwgry" The small figure pouted. "Oh I see, You only want me for my food huh?"

"Bingo!" The female laughed. "Okay, Okay; I'm up" Amy sated sitting up. "Hwe mwmmwy!" the small child giggled. "Hey baby" Amy smiled down at her daughter; bringing her into a tight hug. "Aw..So cute!" the female by the window giggled.

(Amy's P.O.V)

Letting go of my daughter I looked to one of my best friends; Bluebell, Blue for short. Blue was ironically a blue cat; she had light blue fur, dark blue hair, and bright blue eyes. Her muzzle was white along with her arms and part of her legs. Her dark midnight blue hair was in a side pony tail; she wore a pair of pink and white striped PJ shorts with a large white T-shirt.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Morning Blue!" Amy smiled at the female cat. "Morning Ames!" Blue giggled back "I'm going to go wake everyone up!" She yelled running out of the room. Shaking her head Amy held a small smile on her face as she picked up her daughter; Bloom.

"Whwts fwr brwkfwst?" Bloom asked her mother as they walked down the hallway to the stairs. "I was thinking, eggs, bacon, pancakes" Amy giggled making her way to the front room. Sitting Bloom down on the couch; Amy turned on the T.V. and walked to the kitchen.

As Amy started to cook the bacon (Bacon... OoO) foot steps soon came down the stairs. "Morning pinky~!" "Morning Amy" "Morin' Ames" "Morn– is that bacon?!" several voices greeted; walking down the stairs were 4 females. Blue, her sister Violet, Sunshine, and Star.

(Writers P.O.V)

Blue- who you have already meet

Her older sister- Violet- was a purple cat with plum purple hair and eyes, just like her sister her muzzle was white, arms legs. Her hair was short; she wore a pair of fuzzy night themed pants with a dark blue tank-top.

Sunshine- a half orange half yellow rabbit, her hair was strange; It was a bright green-blue pulled into two pig-tails. Her Pajamas are mismatched; a pair of pink princess shorts with a dark green tank-top and some turquoises socks, and a pair of brown dog slippers.

Star was a light yellow hedgehog with silver eyes, her hair passed a little bit off her shoulders; she wore a pair of yellow shorts with a white tank-top with a yellow cartoon duck on it.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Yep! Pancakes, eggs and bacon!"The pink female cheered. Amy was wearing a pair of blue plaid PJ pants with a dark gray tank-top."Bloom! Are you watching my show without me?!" Sunshine yelled hopping over to the T.V which had Dora the Explorer on it. "I swear she get stranger and stranger..." Star giggled. "And you guys thought I was strange!"Blue giggled throwing one of her arms over her sister. "You are strange" Violet stated walking off.

"Hey Ames want us to set the table?"Violet asked the pink hedgehog. "Yes please!" Amy yelled as she started to make the pancakes. Soon breakfast was ready and the table was set. "Breakfast is ready!"Amy yelled as her friend's entered the room with grumbling stomachs. "I's a bout damm time!"Sunshine yelled handing small Bloom to Amy; who put her in a high chair. "Watch your mouth!" Star yelled.

"Alright everybody! Dig in!" Amy giggled.

* * *

**Awwww... So cute! **

**If your wondering what Bloom looks like; You will know soon! I promise! and just to all out there, I promise to finish this story! You have my word!**

_**Thank you all for your support! **_

_**It means soooooo much to me!**_

_**Luv you guys! **_

_**Bia!**_


	5. Work! I just did that yesterday!

**Hiya guys! How has everybody been?!**

**First of all I want to say sorry for not posting this chapter sooner! I got sick over the weekend (I'm still kinda sick) but it's here now! YAY!**

**Of course I'm going to answer a few comments-**

**_Project Shadow - Thank you soooo much for your pointers! I really don't mind if ya give me a few pointers, I mean I want to got better so why not?! *Fan girl scream* I'm insane... but thank you so much for your help and I'm really glad you like this story! _**

**_Christian Wolf99 - Luv the new pin name! Sooo glad your liking! Hows ya day going?!_**

**_Guess who - Hello again! How ya doin? anyways, yes this story is a adopted story from a close friend of mine who didn't want to let her fans down! So she threw this in my lap... She will pay! Lol, Thanks for your support!_**

**OKay my people! One more thing to say to my readers! - PLEASE review and what not! It means a lot to me!**

**With out any more interruptions - I bring you chapter! 5! Luv you guys!**

* * *

"Bye everyone!" Blue yelled as three females exited the house.

"Bye guys!" Amy yelled back heading over to her car.

Since it was Friday; Amy and her friends had work. Blue and Sunshine we're going to stay home while Star, Violet, and Amy went to work; Amy and Star worked at a Cafe, while Violet worked as an assistant at some big time work place.

"Bye Ames, Star" Violet said in a monotone as she took her keys out and unlocked the car; Violet wore a black pencil skirt, with a sleeveless white blouse and a pair of black heels.

"Bye Grumpy Butt!" Star yelled out receiving a glare from an already fuming purple cat.

Laughing nervously "Bye Violet! Have a good day at work!" Amy giggled.

Mumbling a few cruses under her breath Violet stepped into her car and drove off. After she had left Amy scolded Star for being a bit of and ass.

Amy was wearing a black maids outfit with white stockings; that were ripped in the knees, a pair of black high heeled ankle boots. Her make-up was simple; smokey eyeshadow, light blush, and some red lipstick. Her hair was pulled into a side braid and tied with a black ribbon.

Star on the other hand.

Star was wearing the same type of maids outfit as Amy but it was a light blue. White stockings and a pair of blue heels; her makeup being the same as Amy's but instead of red lips she had pink. Her yellow (not blond..) hair was pulled into an elegant bun.

"I'll drive." Amy sighed as both females jumped into the car and took off.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Man this place is amazing!" A silver hedgehog yelled; getting several strange looks from the people of Tyran.

"Will you shut the hell up?! Your going to make us look suspicious." Rouge hissed at the poor hedgehog.

"Babe, chill out a bit" Knuckles stated; his friends look at him as if her were crazy.

"Chill out?! CHILL OUT?!" Rouge yelled as people around them started walking fast to get away from the fuming bat.

"Okay! Everyone chill the fuck out!" Shadow hissed.

"Shadows right, we need to chill, what would Amy think if she saw us fighting like this?" Tails questioned as everyone started looking guilty.

"We'll find her guys, I know we will" Cream said softly; trying to reassure everyone about the pink hedgehog.

"We will, and when we do things will go back to normal." Sonic smiled.

A large grumble destroyed the peaceful silence "He he..my bad" Knuckles chuckled (xD) rubbing his empty belly.

"I guess we should go get something to eat." Blaze commented looking around.

"A while back I saw a Cafe! It looked tasty!" Cream giggled grabbing Tails' hand and walking off; soon everyone followed the young couple. (Tails and Cream are dating if ya haven't noticed...)

* * *

(With Amy and Star)

Finally arriving at their work place both girls let out a sigh.

"We need better jobs" Star said plainly to Amy who nodded in response.

"You got that right" Amy mumbled stepping out of the car and fixing her maids outfit; as Star did the same.

Looking up Amy read the sign; 'Masters Cafe'.

I know what your thinking! Get your mind out of the gutter! It's only named that because the founder's last name was Masters, William Masters. (or was it? =P)

"Yay, now we get to deal with our pervy boss!"Star sang sarcasticly; getting a giggled from the sakura hedgehog.

Walking into the cafe; it was painted a nice dark brown color with the floors being a light brown wood; booths, chair and stools were set up with cream colored cushions, the ceiling had a few hanging lights and some nice wood fans.

"Hey Y'all" A heavy Southern female accent greeted the yellow and pink females.

At the counter was a white female wolf with dark green eyes; she wore a mint green maids outfit with some white stockings and a pair of brown boots. Her hair was in a side braid; tied with a mint green ribbon.

"Nice boots, Bella" Amy giggled; you see, the job had a strict dress code. Maids outfit, stockings, and heels. The boots the female wolf were wearing, were ordinary farm boots.

"Sorry, I just can't seem to part with these babies" Bella laughed.

"Hope you don't get into trouble" Star stated; know that their boss was pretty tough when it came to rules.

"Those scarecrows back home scare me more than he does!" Bella giggled walking off to go who knows where.

"Well he definitely has the brains of a scarecrow" Amy giggled.

"Oh Amy, don't level the scarecrows as low as him" Star giggled as both females headed to the counter.

"Well if it isn't the slut and her psychopath friend" A venous voice spat.

"The only slut in here is you Bitch" Star growled know full well who was talking to them.

Brittany. The most annoying, sluttiest, horrible girl you'll ever meet. Brittany was a white fox with pink eyes, her hair was blond and long (extensions) she was what humans called the typical white blond. Fake eye lashes, fake breast, etc. She wore a dark pink maids outfit that was made a little shorter, white knee high stockings, and TALL pink heels

"Hmp! Whatever! Your just jealous" Brittany stated twirling her long blond hair with her fingers while chewing her gum loudly.

Holding back her friend Amy dragged Star to the kitchen; knowing full well that the next thing that left Brittany's foul mouth would be her last words; whether it was Star or Amy kicking her ass.

"That damm bitch calling you a slut and me a psychopathy!" Star yelled out pouting.

Laughing a little Amy responded "She'll gets whats coming to her, whether it's karma or me" Amy smirked cracking her knuckles. Earning a giggle from her female companion.

"Well lets get back to work, I have a feeling were gonna have a long day ahead of us. Amy mumbled as Star said curses under he breath.

* * *

**YEA! Chapter 5! **

**I really have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I can promise you, you wont have to wait a whole month!**

**Anyways! Have great day people! And just to throw this out there, If anyone is writing a story of theirs and they need help, I'd be more thank happy to help! Or if ya just want to chat! lol**

**Like I said I'm insane... **


	6. You Got the Wrong Girl

**Oh my gosh! I am sooooo sorry guys! I meant to update sooner but this is what happened -**

**So I got the chapter done but then got really busy, so this morning I was just about to uplode it when, come to find out. I never saved it! O.O I was so angry, but then I had to do school so I just wrote this up! Next chapter will be up soon! I'm so sorry ;_;**

**Heres some answers to a few comments - **

**Christina Wolf99 - Haha thanks!**

**Unknown - Thanks for the support! **

**Guess Who - Yay! Thank yoooou! I think I'm gonna make this a Shadamy, but we'll see!**

**WhiteTiger246 - Yea I changed it up a bit, I just hope no one gets mad at me! ^^ Thanks for your support!**

**AND WITHOUT ANY MORE INTERRUPTIONS I BRING YOU CHAPTER 6!**

**Please Fav and Review I really wanna see what you guys think!**

* * *

"Order Up!" A gruff voice yelled in the busy cafe.

"I got it!" A pink hedgehog called grabbing the plates and carrying them to a booth by the window.

"Alright, here we go, two cheese burgers and fries, a banana and strawberry milkshake" Amy smiled at the happy couple.

"Thanks you miss!" The female cat giggled.

"Yea, this looks great!" The male dog laughed digging into his food.

"Mark! You eat like a pig!" The female cat pouted as Amy walked away.

"Duuudee..I don't know how much longer I can take!" Star wined hugging her best friend around her small waist.

"We only have a little while longer" Amy sweat dropped.

Both Amy and Star were about to got back to work when a door opened. Coming out was Brittany; fixing her clothes.

"Oh, hey losers" Brittany smirked as she smoothed out her wrinkly dress.

"Coming out of the bosses office?" Star growled, glaring at the blond chick; who just smirked and walked away.

"The only reason why shes still here is because she plowing the boss" Amy stated rolling her eyes, while Star laughed.

Walking over to another table Amy took another order as Star took plates from the kitchen to the tables.

With Sonic and Friends

"Wow, this place is really nice!" Cream giggled hugging onto Tails' Arm as everyone entered the cafe; 'Masters Cafe'

"I just hope they have Chilly dogs!" Sonic grinned speading to an empty booth in the corner of the Cafe.

"Dude how can you eat those?" Silver stated giving the cobalt hedgehog a strange look; who just shrugged.

After a few minutes of looking through the menu a white female wolf with dark green eyes walked up.

"Hi, my names Bella. What can I get for Ya'll?" Her heavy southern accent broke the silence.

"Do you have Chilly dogs?" Sonic asked with hearts in he's eyes.

"Yep! We got the best!" Bella laughed.

"Okay, I'll take ten of those!" Sonic cheered, as Bella gave him a socked look.

"T-Ten?!"

After taking their orders Bella scurried off. Sonic got Ten Chilly dogs, Blaze got a Fish sandwich, Cream got Chicken fingers, Tails got the Cafe sandwich, Knuckles got a Hamburger, Rouge got the Salad, Silver got the Hamburger, and Shadow got Nothing (xD) (YOU GET NOTHING!)

Amy's P.O.V

"Hiya Ames" Bella smirked.

"Hm? What's up?" Amy asked balancing some dirty dishes.

"Look at the cutie at table 2" Bella giggled as Star walked up to them.

As soon as Amy's eyes laid on table 2 she gasped and pull Star and Bella together and hid behind them.

"What the cookie Ames?!" Star hissed trying to balance the food in her hands.

"That's THEM!" Amy whispered/hissed looking back at the table Sonic and friends were at.

"Them? Who's Them?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh..My..God.." Star gasped as her eyes went wide. Amy had told Star about her old life and the reason she ran away. "We gotta get you out of here!" She yelled.

"Will Ya'll tell me who 'Them' are?!" Bella pouted.

"Look, Bella come by the house later I'll tell ya, okay?" Amy asked as she rushed to the back rooms. Not realizing someone had just saw her.

"Alrighty, but you better tell me pinky!" Bella scolded the pink female.

"Gotcha! Can someone take over for me? I'll be back when they leave" Amy begged.

"Amy, this is silly!" Star yelled.

"But yo-" Amy started before getting interrupted by the yellow hedgehog.

"Don't you even dare! Now, got out there and hand them their food!" Star whispered/Yelled pushing the pink female out of the rooms.

"I thought you were trying to get her out of here?" Bella asked the yellow female.

"Oh shut up! Nobody asked you!" Star barked.

"Gezz, Star chill the fuck out." Amy frowned.

"Sorry, Bella" Star pouted.

Walking to the kitchen Amy picked up the food and slowly made her way to table 2. Slowly and shakily Amy walked praying that her old friends wouldn't recognize her.

"Here you go" Amy said shakily putting the food down.

"Thanks!" Sonic yelled before digging in.

Just as Amy was about to walk away a hand grabbed her wrist. Her heart stopped for a split second.

"Rose?" Shadow's voice was it usual monotone other than a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong girl" Amy lied twisting her wrist out of Shadow's hold and walking off.

* * *

**O.O Shadow knows something! O.O**

**Did you guy expect that?! Hahha!**

***.* Can't wait to read your guy's reviews! **

**Luv ya guys! ;)**


	7. So Different

**HEY! GUYS! LONG TIME NO WRITE EH? **

**Sorry about that, this week of school is my last! So I'll be writing more this summer!**

**YAY! Now before we beginning have a few things I need to sort out.**

**Some people have been asking me why Amy left in the first place, well it's because Sonic was using her to spy on his ex. Have you ever been used before? Yea, well it hurts, I mean Amy gave him everything! Everything! And he couldn't even say 'Thank you'? *sigh* I don't hate Sonic! He just has to be a bit of an Ass in this story for it to work that's all.**

_**Now onto the comments!**_

_Project Shadow- xD I mean I often think with my stomach! Okay all the time ^^' Bah whatever. YES Shadow go! You Must! Thanks for all the support! It really means a lot to me!_

_SonicRomance15- First I have to start out saying I love your pic! ^^ And THANK YOU sooooooooooooooo much!_

_TrueSonicBlue22- Truthfully I have no idea which I'm gonna do but I am kinda leaning towards Shadamy, Sorry ;-;...But Thank you for your comments and everything! ^^ _

_Christina Ape99- O.O Uhh..wha? I'm confused..._

_Guest- If you look at the top of here It will they you everything ^^ Thank you for the support!_

_Shadamy FanGirl- OxO I can't say much but your right, Sonic Is and idiot...And the one couple that's in the lead is Shadamy, I think. The OC.. I can't say much about him other than Amy and Him once knew each other. OxO Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! ^^_

_Only Ruins Remain- Thank yoooou! ;D And trust me, you would be surprised what you can do If you put your mind to it! I mean for a long while I didn't want to write on fanfiction because I thought I was a bad writer. All you gotta do is put your mind to it! I believe in ya! _

_Hedgie Hanyou- Yay! Thank you! Your the bomb!_

**And with out any more time tooken out of you day I bring you what you want!**

**Chapter 7! Of Smiles and Tears!**

* * *

"Was that Amy?"A small voice piped up, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table other than the black hedgehog; who was starting at the pink female walking (More like running) away.

"It couldn't of been, she would of said something.." Tails gasped.

"Would she? I mean come on, she came here to get away from us! Why would she, after all these years reveal who she is?" Rouge stated.

"There's only ONE way to find out if that's her!" Sonic yelled getting ready to jump out of his seat; until Silver's hand stopped him.

"And how do you think THAT conversation is gonna go?! _'Oh Amy! Sorry for breaking your heart and using you but were here to bring you back home!'"_ Silver very badly mimicked Sonic's voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that! And I know Ames! All I gotta do is say I'm sorry and shes fall back into my arms!" Sonic said cockily.

"OH! Really?! And how do you know that Mister 'I know everything'?!" Rouge hissed.

"Will you all shut up?" Shadow growled using his thumb and pointer finger to rub his forehead.

"We need to think this all trough" Blaze stated.

"What is there to think trough?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knucklehead!" Rouge hissed hitting him on his head.

"What?!" Knuckles pouted.

"What about her life here? What if this life was better than the one with us?!" Cream worried.

"Cream calm down" Tails said calmly rubbing Cream's back. (Aww...)

"I highly doubt that Ames' life is better here, I mean just look at her! She works at a place called 'Master's Cafe'! Who knows what else she dose just to get by!" Sonic said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What are we gonna do follow her?" Silver questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, She'd spot us easily" Shadow stated closing his eyes "The reason she ran away was because of faker, not us." He said simply

"But still, what if she hates us to for not being there for her...We were never the best friends" Tails sighed.

"Let Shadow talk to her!" Silver yelled out getting a few glances for his outburst. Muttering a sorry he slumped back down into the booth.

"Yea, I mean you two were buddy buddy before she left..." Rouge sighed.

"Come on! Why can't I just go up and say Hi?" Sonic groaned.

"Because you don't know how to talk to people" Knuckles glared.

"Do to!" Sonic yelled.

"Do not!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Do-"

"Will you two shut up?!" Blaze hissed. (Thank you Blaze!)

"Sorry..."

"Thank you!" Rouge growled.

"So do you think you can do it Shadow? Just until we figure things out." Cream asked the dark hedgehog.

"I'll do it." Shadow said simply and sharply.

(With Amy)

"Oh my god...kill me now..." Amy groaned.

"Hehe..You did good!" Star giggled.

"Can we go home now?" Amy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Both Start and Amy were in the back rooms getting ready to leave.

"Yea, Yea Let me just get this stupid thing off and then we can go!" Star yelled and skipped off to the employe bathroom.

Sighing Amy walked back out to the front part of the cafe taking a small glance at the empty table; where her friends once were. Walking over to the table she took the money and the check, taking it to the register. While she was putting the money where is went she found a note stuck to the hard surface of the check (You know that thing that you get when you get the check for your Meal?)

Stuffing the note into her pocket Amy walked back to the back rooms to see Star dress into some regular clothes; A pair of faded blue shorts with a white lace tank-top, white flats and her hair was down.

"Well don't we look hot?" Amy giggled.

"What about yourself?!" Star laughed pushing Amy to the full length mirror.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Amy couldn't help but frown. She looked so different...Her once soft pink locks were pale and black, during a rough faze she had decided to dye her hair, and get a few piercings and tattoos. Her eyes...they were what scared her most; Lifeless. They no longer held there sparkle, looking at her clothes she wore a black lace tank-top, A dull gold locket was placed of her neck, a pair of whit shorts and some black flip-flops. Her hair was down and rolled all the way to the tip of her tail.

"Yea..I look..." She sighed looking away from the mirror.

"Sorry" Star frowned grabbing there bags to go home.

Saying nothing Amy helped carrying the bags to the car; once all in and buckled down Amy and Star drove off.

* * *

**Poor Amy**

**It makes you question what happen to her all those years**

**Sonic and Knuckles... X.X**

**Lol**

**But Shadow... ;) **

**I leave it up to you guys... **

**BYEE! Luv you guys! Review and what not! **


	8. Miss you

**Hello my kiddies! Long time no write huh?! Again, sorry about that! I got writers block for a while, but now it's over with! Yay!**

**okay! So first, once again I'm going to answer a few comments! Damn, I luv you guys!**

_Shadowscast214- Thats such a cute idea! ^^ Thank you sooooo much for eveything!_

_Project Shadow- Common Shadow! For real! *.* Make Amy see! xD I have no idea where i'm going with any on these responses... ^^' Anyways! Thanks again hun!_

_Pura Blaze- YAy! Just what I wanted! I'm so glad you like my story! It makes me very happy!_

_Hedgie Hanyou- Oh thanks sweetie! And truthfully I'm leaning more towards Shadamy, but I still have to count the comments! :D_

_SonicRomance15- Here ya go! Next chapter! At your demand! ^^_

_WhiteTiger246- I've been trying to get better at drawing and computer art, so I could make a pic; but it's really hard ;=; I'm hopping sometime soon there will be a pic! So dont worry! You ask, I deliver! ;) Thanks kiddo! You are the bomb! Have a safe day!_

_werewold99- Just about your last comment ^^' I wasn't sure what you were talking about.. sorry..._

_Unknown- :D Your welcome! Thank you!_

_Guest- ^^ Don't worry about the name thing! I see what your saying but I also think this would be a 'I broke your heart, but now I want you back' kind of thing. I love both Shadamy and Sonamy! But this story could go both ways and don't worry! I am in no way mad or trying to be rude! Thank you so much friend and I also understand what your saying there and I want to thank you for not putting pressure on me! Your Awesome!_

**Alease, Blue, Violet, Bloom, Sunshine, and Star belong to me!**

**Amy belongs to SEGA! ;D**

**And here ya go, from popular demand, I give you chapter 8! ;D**

* * *

"Honey! We're home!" A Yellow female yelling coming through the door to the noise house.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Say your sorry!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"WATCH YOU LANGUAGE!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Amy growled stomping into the living room.

Both Violet and Blue were on the living room floor trying to hit each other; In Blue's hand was Violet's cellphone. Sunshine was standing next to the couch looking pissed off; while Bloom; who was looking slightly scared sat on the couch.

"Hehe.." Star laughed nervously.

"You've got to be kidding me" Amy growled glaring daggers into the two wrestling girls on the floor.

Snatching Violet's phone out of Blue's hand, Violet hopped up and tried to grab the phone from Amy. Who only blocked her from reaching it.

"So who wants to tell me what in the Juice is going on?!" Amy glared, her anger overflowing.

"I was trying to get some work done, and I was on a phone call, But Blue took my phone and wouldn't give it back!" Violet huffed.

"You yelled at me! Then stepped on my tail!" Blue cried, overemotional. "And you didn't even say sorry!"

Everyone sweatdroped. (Like I said overemotional -.-')

"Sorry.." Violet frowned; getting her phone back form Amy.

"Oh goodie, has everyone made up yet?!" Sunshine giggled.

"I guess" Blue giggled.

Both Amy and Star looked at each other and sweatdroped again.

"Mwmmy!" Bloom yelled grabbing the attention of her mother; who was all to happy to see her.

"How was my little petals day today?!" Amy giggled picking up her daughter and hugging her.

"Gwood mwmmy!" Bloom giggled at her mother's nickname for her.

"So why we're you guys so late?" Violet questioned.

"Oh, you know the usual, Star wanted to go to the book store" Amy smiled and laughed a little.

Star really loved to the book store and could manage to spend hours there.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Sunshine giggled walking back to the kitchen.

"S-Shes cooking tonight?" Star asked terrified.

"Y-Yea..." Blue whimpered.

"Oh my god..." Violet said with wide eyes.

"We're screwed.." Amy whispered.

Okay, for those who don't know; Sunshine is about the worst cook ever...EVER..but because her friends love her so dearly they support and tell her how good the food is...

"DINNER TIME!" Sunshine Giggled/Yelled.

"Oh.." the three girls gasped.

**After 3 meal course of torture**

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Blue gagged.

"Oh hush!" Violet hissed. "You barely ate anything!"

"Ah, we'll I'm gonna get some rest" Amy smiled walking off; carrying a half asleep Bloom.

"Mwmmy?" Bloom yawned.

"Yes sweetie?" Amy giggled.

"I wuv you.." Bloom sleepy smiled before dossing off.

"I love you to baby" Amy hummed putting Bloom into her bed; kissing her on her forehead and turning on her night light, and switching off her light.

Arriving at her room; Amy collapsed on her soft bed.

(Amy's P.O.V)

I was so tired, but at the same time I was wide awake. Gah! I sighed again; for what seemed like the 100th time today. Soon my eyes locked onto a picture on my night stand; It was a picture of me and all my friends back then. It seems like it was forever ago, oh how I missed my friends..Why am I still hiding from them?

Why can't I go back? I can, it's just; I decided a long time ago to stay. It was around the time I got pregnant with Bloom.

(Flash Back Time!)

(Btw, Still Amy's P.O.V)

How-what-how?! How could this happen to me?! I couldn't help but cry at the information I was just given. How could I go back now? I was planing to go back home, to my friends but now I can't..What would they think of me if I did?! I needed to calm down, Alease told me this wasn't good for the baby...my baby..Oh my god!

What the hell was I gonna do?!

"Amy, I told you to calm down" A soft voice echoed with a hint of demand.

"Sorry Alease" I said wiping away my small tears.

Alease was a White tiger, with hot pink eyes and bright, long rainbow hair. Alease had been a nurse working at the hospital I was given the information at; and had been rather kind towards me since.

"Common, lets get you home before you freeze your butt off" Alease smiled putting out her hand for me.

It was the middle of winter, freezing cold out; I was here at the part, in the middle of the night, sitting on a bench. Putting my cold hand in Alease's somewhat warm hands.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered; running into Alease shortly after, as she stopped in the middle of the walk way.

Within seconds she was facing me with wide eyes.

"Amelia Rose, You are gonna raise that baby! And your gonna be a great mother! I believe in you!" Alease yelled with tears in her eyes.

She had only meet me days ago.. and she believed in me?

"W-wha-" By the look in her eyes; it was a demand, not a question. I couldn't help but smile.."Thank you.." I giggled hugging her as tight as I could.

(End Of Flash Back)

It was not to long ago.. a little under five years ago..damn I missed Alease..yawning; my eyes began to droop. Giving up I let the world of sleep over take me.

* * *

**A little bit of background of Amy's little family!**

***_* So cute! Little Bloom is so cute!**

**:) Till next time my friends! **

**Have a great day!**


End file.
